


Two....and a half!

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha Males, BSAA, Fluff and Angst, Getting a puppy, Homosexuality, Humour, Jealousy, M/M, Making Friends, Nivanfield, Project Cerberus, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions rise in the Nivanfield partnership when Chris begins to think he may not be Piers' only significant other, there could be another, possibly two! Will the experience bring them together, or force them apart? Nivanfield fluff, angst and (hopefully) some humour!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two....and a half!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedfieldandNivans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/gifts), [theosymphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/gifts).



> This tale comes about from a request by Theosymphany for a 'Ruff' Nivanfield origins story. Thanks for the idea Theo! Piers' project, titled 'Cerberus' is Theo's head canon, though the ideas for it here are my own invention. Puppy 'Sir Ruffington the Third' is the head canon creation of Redfieldandnivans, and they kindly provided some background information on his acquisition, which I have woven into this one-off. Hope you like it guys! For those of you who follow such things, this tale is set sometime after 'Piers, am I gay?' and just a few months before the 'Summer Days, Summer Nights' story arc. The title is just a natural progression from my first ever Nivanfield tale, 'Two' written almost a year ago today!

 

Piers Nivans had a plan. It wasn't one he could discuss with Chris Redfield. If he did it probably wouldn't come to fruition. He just had to see it through and hope for the best. The trouble was he hadn't planned on Chris being the jealous type.....or on Danny Svenson being so handsome!

It was late spring. Unusually, Piers came back home on his own, and it made him depressed. He had never liked the feel of an empty house, the sense of loneliness it created. He knew Chris had been in conference with Colonel Valentine most of the day, but he called him anyway. Barely a day, and he missed that gruff baritone voice already.

"Hi babe, you gonna' be home soon?" Piers tried not to sound too anxious.

"Sorry Ace, something's come up. I'm still busy with Command. They want more stats. I've got conference calls lined-up with Europe and Oceania. Jill's in-charge, so there's all the usual bullshit. I'm gonna' be home late, don't worry I'll grab something to eat here."

"I'll help you Chris. I'm coming straight back-in."

"Hey, I'm a big boy now Piers, I can do this....I think! You enjoy some peace and quiet, that's an order. I'll catch you later, byeee!"

Piers put the cell down and sighed. He didn't enjoy eating on his own, any more than sitting in an empty room. He'd had enough of that in the 1st SFG, and those months in the BSAA's medical facility in China. There was only one thing for it. 'Time for a run Nivans!' he told himself. He could lose himself whilst running through the woods surrounding the _Deuce of Hearts_. It was like another form of meditation. He liked being in the open, with no walls, no two-way mirrors with doctors behind them. Just the sense of freedom....

That was Piers' first unwitting mistake, going for a run, because he made a new friend, a rather good-looking one.

************************

Piers saw the military policeman walking along the track as he approached the _Four of Diamonds_ , the 'back-door' to the base. He slowed down automatically. The tall corporal had his Heckler-Koch SMG slung over his right shoulder. In his left hand he held a rope leash, at the other end of which was a large, black, German Shepherd Dog. The MP put his right hand up.

"Stop there Sir. Put your hands where I can see them please. Don't make any sudden movements." Piers held his arms out by his side, palms facing outwards. The guy was big, taller than Chris perhaps, but not quite so brawny. He's cute, thought Piers idly, noting the tight combat pants and the short-sleeved shirt which emphasised the muscular arms. The sniper was more amused than angry at being stopped so close to home.

The corporal let go the leash. "Thor, stand!" The dog stood still, watching Piers intently, whilst the young policeman approached Piers from one side, so as not to obstruct the dog's view. 'Textbook' thought Piers, 'Well done so far, and check that ass!' As he got closer, Piers also noticed the man's prominent Adam's apple, which now and then bobbed, betraying his nervousness perhaps. And the eyes! Ice-blue, set in a handsome, but rather sad looking face.

"Slowly, present your ID Sir." Piers reached down carefully into the pocket of his jogging pants and pulled out his identity card. Thor watched keenly, tense, ready to spring into action at the first sign of a false move. The corporal took the card and read it, then looked at Piers closely, checking his face against the photo. He handed Piers the ID card back.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm new here, I didn't recognise you. Thor, easy!" The big dog sat and wagged it's tail once. "Er, you are _the_ Lieutenant Piers Nivans?"

Piers gave a friendly smile. "I guess so...and you are _the...._?" Piers was enjoying this name game.

"Corporal Danny Svenson Sir", the young policeman blushed as he saluted smartly. "I've heard so much about you. Um' what are you doing here though? It's er, out of bounds to all personnel I believe."

"Not to Captain Redfield and me Corporal. We live in the house back there, the _Deuce of Hearts_.

 _"The_ Captain Redfield?" said the corporal in awe. Piers had to stifle a laugh. "He's a legend...." But before he could continue, the policeman's radio crackled into life.

"Blue 6 this is Control, your position and status report."

Danny checked his GPS. "Grid Amber One Five, Ops normal. With Lt Nivans"

"You did nae' stop him did you laddie?" said a broad Scottish accent.

"Um, affirmative Control."

"Did no one tell you son? Good job you did nae' try it with Captain Redfield. You'd better brush up on your officer recognition man." The voice raised a level. "Och! I'm sorry Lieutenant, the lad's new ye ken."

Piers laughed. "That's OK Mac, Corporal Svenson was very professional, he's doing a fine job."

"Roger that Sir. Blue 6, let the officer about his business! Report in half an hour at the _Seven of Clubs._ Control out!"

Danny smiled shyly. "Thank you Sir, I'll recognise you next time. You know Sgt MacDonald?"

"Of course, he's an old friend of the Captain's." Piers grinned. "Don't worry Danny, you did the right thing. You should always check, never assume. The Captain and I expect you to do your duty, we don't expect special treatment."

"So it's true what I heard, you and the Captain do...um... _live_ here, next to the base?"

"Oh yes. Do you have a problem with that Corporal?" The hazel eyes flashed, just for an instant, teasing was such fun.

The policeman visibly straightened. "Sir, no Sir."

Piers looked closely at the sad, handsome man in front of him. His gaydar had already gone 'ping'. He could recognise the signs of a lonely soldier, living a secretive life, just as he had once in the Army. "Yes, Chris and I are partners, in _every_ sense, didn't anyone tell you?"

"N, no, not really, I overheard some scuttlebutt in the barracks. I'm, er, I'm one too."

"One what? Gay, queer, a fag, homo?"

Danny hung his head. "Yes, but I keep it quiet." he said softly, like it was admitting something bad.

"It's no problem Danny, not for me or the BSAA. And it shouldn't be for you. Let me know if it ever becomes one, alright?"

"Thank you Sir. You're not like the other officers I've met here, most of them don't want to know a corporal's problems."

Piers had taken an instant shine to the young policeman, he looked like he needed a friend. He went to offer his hand, but then stopped himself and looked at Thor. "Can I?"

Danny grinned broadly for the first time. "Don't worry Sir, he' _s_ at ease right now. Good dog." Thor wagged his thick bushy tail once more as the two men shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you Danny. My friends call me Piers by the way, off duty.

The Adam's apple bobbed up and down excitedly. "Really? We could be friends? Um, I'd like that Sir, er Piers. I haven't got anyone special here. B, but you're an officer....can we...?

I don't see why not. I judge people by what's in here." Piers pointed to his heart. "Not what uniform they're wearing. Chris taught me that. And I understand what it's like to find someone else that's just like you. But let me give you some advice on that Danny. All of a sudden, your new friend becomes a lifebelt, you think you can't survive without them. Well, you have to. You have to suck it up and move on, make your own way. Don't rely on others to do it for you. So, just to reiterate, I'm already spoken for. I don't know if Chris is the jealous type or not. It's probably better not to find out."

Danny's face went crimson. "Oh, gosh, no, I didn't, I mean I wasn't trying to...."

"Ha, ha! Don't worry Danny, you'll find that special someone one day. That's what my Mom always used to tell me."

"Oh, that's so nice. My folks back home, well they just wouldn't understand."

Danny suddenly looked wistful. It made Piers think of his own father, so he decided to change the subject. "Can I walk with you a while Danny? I'd like to ask you some professional questions."

"Sure Sir, er Piers, though I can't think what I could possibly tell you you don't already know, you are _the_..."

"Yes, I know, _the_ Piers Nivans. I think we've already established that." He grinned at the serious young face beside him. "No, I want to know about dogs, and German Shepherds in particular. If I wanted to get one, a puppy say, what do I need to think about? Like care, diet, exercise? What should I look for in a puppy? And could I train it, for military work, special operations perhaps? And when?"

"That's a lot of questions in one go. It might be better if we take them one at a time. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"I'm not busy now."

"Yes, but I'm still on duty."

"Then consider I'm showing you around the area, officially. Have you seen the pond? Down the track that forks left from here. And by the house there's a track that turns right and down to the big bend in the river. You need to familiarise yourself with the area, right? And we can talk whilst I show you around, come on..."

************************

".....Could I run here do you think?" asked Danny shyly as they walked through the woods. "I do a lot of running, on my own usually. There's not much social life for a gay police corporal around here."

"I don't know, it's meant to be off-limits, like you said. I'll ask Chris, but I could let you in when I'm running say. Let's compare schedules, see if we can sort something out. And we could talk about dog training and stuff whilst we're running."

"It's really beautiful here." Danny was looking directly at Piers when he said it. "Er, the nature I mean. I'm grew up with a love of plants and animals. Less problems than people."

"Hmm, hard to make friends with a tree though."

Danny grinned. "I guess, but animals can be really good friends. Like Thor here." The big dog barked on hearing his name.

"Can I stroke him?"

"Best not to, not when he's on duty. He's in his working mode now, so everyone, apart from me, is suspicious, a potential threat. When he's back in the kennels, off duty, then you can say hi."

"So he's on and off, like a switch?"

"Not really, he's always _on_ , just at a different level of intensity. If you tried to jump me now, he'd attack, automatically; I wouldn't even have to tell him. If you did it back at the kennels, he'd likely think we were playing. But if I ordered him to, he would attack. You should come down one training day, put on the padded suit and see what he can do. He's awesome!"

"I don't know, I need my fingers, I am a sniper!"

"Ha, ha!" Danny laughed, "You get padded gloves too, and er, a padded box." Danny pointed to his crotch. "It's good fun Sir!"

"Um, would it fit someone bigger than you, this padded suit? Someone bear-sized say?"

"Sure. The bigger the better, small people have trouble running in it."

"Hmm, that's interesting....." Piers enjoyed the vision playing through his mind's eye.

"So why do you want a dog? You've got to put in a lot of time and effort to raise and train a puppy properly. Can you manage that? GSD puppies are quick learners, eager to please to their masters, but you have to keep them occupied, they don't like being bored." Danny seemed more confident now he was on familiar ground.

Piers laughed, "Just like me and the Captain! But it sounds like you're trying to put me off Danny."

"If I thought you were only getting a dog for show, or some sort of a lifestyle accessory, I would. It's a serious undertaking, especially for a large and intelligent animal like a GSD. You, and the Captain, have to be responsible owners. What happens when you're on ops, for instance?"

"Well, I've managed a bear, so a GSD shouldn't be that big a problem." Piers chuckled.

"What is it with you and bears Sir?"

"Ha, ha, long story, I'll tell you one day. Right, why do I want a dog? Well, company for one, I don't like being alone for long, empty house, that sort of thing. Therapeutic reasons I guess you could say, that's another long story. Then there's this idea I have, Project Cerberus. I want to see if we can use combat dogs on the SOUs, as some sort of flank protection. Like a trip-wire, to warn of approaching Zombies and BOWs. I want to trial it on base with my own dog. You see, I'd like the marksman in the team to control the dogs on the flanks. He operates behind the main team, so he has a better overview of things. He's ideally placed."

"Sounds interesting, but distant control isn't easy at the best of times. In a battle-zone? Well, I don't know. Why can't the flankers handle them?"

"You can't afford distractions fighting the way we do. The dogs need to be semi-autonomous. I've read up on how GSDs were originally used in Europe. On open farmland to set up a living border, for sheep or cattle, holding them up so they didn't cross over into crops or whatever."

'That's correct, you've certainly done your homework."

"So, I have this idea for a radio harness and a headset, to enable them to receive commands through an ear piece."

"Wow! I've never heard of that being done before. I really don't know if it would work or not though."

"That's just it, I need my own dog to find out if it's doable. In a stable training environment to start with at first, like here in the woods. Then, later, under simulated combat conditions in the mock-up village on base."

"So really your dog would be part of the BSAA, not just a pet?"

"Hmm, I guess, I hadn't thought of it like that. Would that make things easier do you think?"

"Oh yes, he'd be on our inventory, food, vaccinations, veterinary care, all provided by the BSAA."

"But I could keep him at home too, and do the training myself?"

"That I don't know, there'd be some paperwork and such I imagine. Official permissions and licences, that sort of thing. Might not be easy."

"Don't worry about that Danny, I know just the bear, I mean man. Ha, ha, ha!

************************

"You're late!" Chris was feeling grumpy.

"Oh, um, I met someone running, er, and you're early. Have you eaten?"

"No, the conference call finished far sooner than we expected. Jill threatened all the other branches if they didn't agree....and naturally they all agreed pretty quickly. So I came straight back, hoping I'd find you here. But obviously not. You were busy, _meeting_ someone."

"Yeh, sorry, I haven't fixed anything for supper."

"You've been out all this time?"

"Yes, well I got chatting and...."

"And.....? Well, now you're late and I'm hungry. Still, no point going around in circles is there?"

Piers put a hand on Chris' shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry babe, I'll fix you something now."

Chris sighed. "No, don't bother Ace, grab your shower. I'll nuke a couple of pizzas. Shall I do you one as well?"

"Yes, er, thanks Chris."

"OK then..."

As Piers went to take his shower, Chris busied himself in the kitchen, He thought Piers seemed edgy. Hell, they both were, it had been a long day. Things would seem better in the morning. But they weren't, because that's when Piers made his second mistake.....

************************

They were both luxuriating in that delicious boundary between sleep and waking. That magical state where bliss seems endless.......

Automatically, Chris' hand guided Piers' head to the spot. Full-lips latched on to the raised brown nub. Piers began to suck.

"Mmm, mmm"

The pink lips gripped the large brown nipple tighter, pulling it into the mouth for the tongue to caress and tease.

"Ahh! Oh yes, oh!"

.......but where the magic is easily lost by breaking the spell. An itchy nose, a tickly throat, a jarring sound. Piers jarred big-time!

"Mmm, Danny."

"Oh.....What! What did you just say?" In an instant, Chris was fully awake. "You just called me Danny!"

"Mmff, wha?" Piers lifted his head drowsily. "Dan...er..dandy..?"

"No, I heard you quite clearly, you said Danny."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh....I was asleep, I must have been dreaming, that's all. You call out names when you're asleep you know."

"Those are nightmares Piers!"

"Well, perhaps I was having a nightmare too."

"Piers, you were kissing my nipple, you weren't having a nightmare!"

"Well some people would think that was pretty scary."

"But not you."

"No. That's why I said dandy. I like kissing them."

"Jeez, my head's spinning. Why do you have to twist everything around?"

"What, your nipples?"

"Rraaww!"

************************

Then Chris began to notice that Piers was going to work earlier. Sometimes running, sometimes in his own truck. And that he was running on his own more both at work and at home. Their lunchtime run had become a regular feature of their working day, usually followed by a light lunch. But now, more often than not, Piers left early, without a word. Chris hadn't said anything directly to Piers, that wasn't his way. But he began collecting whatever intel he could. He had a name - Danny - and this pattern of unusual behaviour. Except it had no pattern that Chris could discern.

At the end of the week, Piers offered to take Chris to work, he hadn't done that in a while. Chris was thrilled, but he tried hard not to show it. "Yeh, OK Ace." he said, trying to sound casual.

Piers slowed his truck as they approached the gate at the _Four of Diamonds._ It was being manned on a regular basis these days; part of the current higher national alert state.

A tall, handsome young policeman looked at El Camino, then motioned it on through gate with a cheery wave.

"He's new, and he didn't even salute." said Chris angrily, "Let alone check our IDs."

"Don't be pompous," said Piers brightly, "Nice ass under those tight pants don't you think? I know him, He's just trying to be friendly, that's all."

"Do you now?" replied Chris, but Piers didn't offer any more....

Once he was alone in his office, Chris picked up the phone straightaway.

"Sgt MacDonald please.....Mac? Hi, how are you?....Yeh, good thanks. Listen, have you got a new guy? A corporal, on the _Four of Diamonds_ gate this morning?.....You have?.....Corporal Svenson....a dog handler eh?....What's his first name?....Daniel, but he prefers Danny? OK......Yeh. Thanks Mac.....No, no problem. Just noticed a new face that's all.......Yeh, we must sometime, some of that fine scotch you keep stashed away......Ha ha! I know these things Mac, my spies are everywhere."

When Chris went down at 12:30 to see if Piers wanted to go for a run, he found his partner's desk empty.

"Piers has already gone Sir." volunteered one of the other lieutenants, only trying to be helpful. "Said he had an important appointment." Chris scowled at him.

************************

Piers' 'important appointment' was with Danny at the police dog kennels. And it was important. Today he might get to choose a puppy! Earlier, Danny had told Piers that Gail, one of the BSAA's brood bitches, had given birth to a large litter 3 weeks previously. The BSAA was looking for good homes for some of the pups, they couldn't all go to into the police section.

Danny briefed Piers before he took him to the brood kennel. It was set apart from the other runs, high sided and covered, to give the mother and her pups some additional protection from noise and the elements.

"Keep still, keep quiet, just whisper and avoid eye contact with the mother. Take my lead on everything. OK?" Piers nodded, he had butterflies in his stomach, not through nerves, just the excitement that he was about to meet his pup for the first time. They entered through a door at the end of the run, away from the actual kennel itself.

Gail was lying on her side, panting. A number of little black bundles were crawling over her, searching for a teat. Others lay by her side, snoozing. They weren't yet recognisable as GSDs. Piers was surprised.

"Are you sure these are German Shepherds Danny?" he whispered, "They look like little teddy bears. And what's that noise?

"Yes 100% GSD. Everyone says that when they see a litter for the first time. I always think they look like black guinea pigs, especially with that grunting sound they make, they can't bark yet."

But Gail could, she made a low growl. "Careful!" hissed Danny, "GSD's are very protective moms, try not to catch her eye, she knows you're a stranger." Danny spoke softly to the bitch. "Good girl Gail, good Gailey Whaley. He's a friend, hush now." The bitch laid her head back down, satisfied there was no threat at present.

"Er, Gailey Whaley?"

"That's her pet name, we give them to all the dogs. Now just stay here, don't make any sudden noise or movement and we'll see what happens." said Danny quietly.

"OK I'm a sniper, I can do that." Piers whispered back. He could sense Danny's warmth as they both squatted down at the end of the run. The big blond Corporal was smiling shyly. Piers looked at him, he could tell he was enthralled with the scene. "So, you like animals then Danny?"

"Oh yes, I was raised on a farm, mainly wheat, but we had horses, some cows, and pigs, chickens, dogs....I love nature. You?"

"Yeh, dogs and horses, I miss it sometimes...."

"Shh! Watch....!"

Some of the sleeping pups had woken, scenting their two visitors. One came towards Piers, slowly and a little unsteadily on short legs.

"That's one of the four dogs." said Danny.

"How can you tell? They all look the same to me."

"Practice I guess, posture, coat, even now they have little characteristics, dogs have squarer heads, this one's cute."

"Who's the father, is it Thor? What colour will he be?""

"No, it's not Thor, that's for certain. It's a bit embarrassing really, we're not sure, but it's probably Bart, he's a bit, um, frisky with the bitches. That means he should grow to have strong black and tan markings, like both his parents"

"Great, I love those colours. Er, Bart? As in Simpson?"

Danny laughed. "No, as in Vibart. It's German I think, but his handler shortened it to Bart, it's best to have a short name for a working dog."

"Oh!" Danny couldn't be sure, but he thought Piers sounded disappointed.

The puppy had a thick ruff of fur around it's neck, slightly less black than the rest of him. He sniffed the air as he got closer, then sat down in front of Piers and let out a grunt. Gail eyed them cautiously. Piers went to put his hand out, but Danny stayed Piers' arm gently.

"No, don't, just wait. Look." The puppy slowly inched forward, his nose twitching, his blue eyes fixed on hazel. "See, he's chosen you.....and who can blame him? I, er I like you too." Danny looked at Piers bashfully. "Let's leave them, but he's yours, that's for sure."

Outside the run Danny looked suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry Sir, I don't know what came over me in there, I'm kinda' lonely I guess."

"Hey, we're friends, don't worry. I told you, I'm already spoken for.....but thanks for the compliment. I enjoy your company too Danny. In another time another place, perhaps we'd have been more than friends, who knows? But Chris is the only man for me, always has been, ever since I joined the BSAA. And he always will be."

"Then he's a lucky man."

"No, I'm the lucky one....I'll tell you our story one day. Better you hear it from me than listen to all the gossip on base. They don't know the half of it. But right now, I want to get things sorted for Mr Puppy. I can't wait to get him home, he's just so adorable."

"Well, first of all you can't take him home just yet. It will be another four or five weeks before you can do that; but we can get the paperwork under way. He'll be issued a BSAA canine service number. Have you got a name for him yet? Most people do, before they even get a pup."

"No, not yet. But I want something.....something fabulous!"

"Um, OK. Are you _sure_ you're a lieutenant? I've never met one like you before. You're so...so different."

Piers made jazz hands. "Oh yeah, I'm the gay one!"

************************

April passed into May, during which time Alpha Team was called to operations in East Asia. A rogue C-virus outbreak in Kudankan, not far from the now abandoned site of the Marhawa Academy. It brought back memories for Chris, and for Piers in particular. And most of them bad, Piers had been very close to Merah Biji during the outbreak in 2012. Chris was concerned, but something, and he didn't know what, seemed to be giving Piers hope and encouragement during the deployment. The young sniper made a number of personal calls back to the base in Williamsport. Unusually for Piers, who normally would only contact his family and friends once a mission was completed. And he had that gleam in his hazel eyes, the one he always had when he was on a mission of his own, pursuing a cause that inspired him. He was positively anxious to get back as soon as the mission was completed. It had been a success, but at some cost to the team, both physically and emotionally.

Ben had picked up a nasty calf-injury whilst fighting a BOW, and Finn had felt that too. He'd always been close to Ben, and had insisted on providing immediate first-aid and overseeing Ben's subsequent treatment and evacuation. He became more than normally withdrawn after the incident; and Chris suspected his heart might not be in combat ops any more. But the Captain let it ride, like he did with Piers' odd behaviour. 'If it ain't broken, don't fix it' was his rule in such situations....

************************

And then they were back, and almost immediately Piers returned to his previous routine, the one that excluded Chris!

He still hadn't worked out why Piers had become so distant previously, ever since he'd met this Danny character. Who he hadn't told him about. And now it was happening again. 'If it ain't broken...' didn't seem as if it was going to work any more. What was Piers up to? Chris needed some hard intel.....a covert recon mission perhaps? To be followed up by some direct action! It sounded like a good plan.

Chris decided to go down and ask Piers to go for a lunchtime run, he was surprised to find Piers already changed.

"Oh sorry babe, already booked. I'm just off actually, catch you later."

Chris decided there and then to follow. Dressed as he was, in his fatigues and boots. There was no time to change. He kept a discrete distance behind Piers. Outside the gym Piers meet up with someone tall, tanned, and dressed in a pair of flimsy red shorts that left little to the imagination. They did some warm-up exercises then set off together.

Chris cursed under his breath. "Wtf, Danny! I might have known!"

Chris followed them around the base perimeter, and then out through the _Four of Diamonds_ gate. He had to sprint to make sure he didn't lose them in the forest. It looked like they were headed for the pond. Hiding behind some bushes on the edge of the clearing, Chris heard splashing and laughter. He crawled through the tall grass of the clearing. "They're skinny dipping!" He shook his head in disbelief and sorrow. "Oh Piers, why, why?"

Quietly, he set off back to the base, he felt numb. 'Stick to the plan Redfield...' he told himself, '...and don't fuck it up!'

Chris waited, concealed, until he saw them both enter the gym. He gave them 5 minutes, then went in himself and undressed in the toilets. He found them both in the locker room, Piers was sat down, a towel around his waist. Danny was standing naked, just about to shower. Chris paused in doorway, taking in the view. The guy was well hung, no doubt, but Chris knew he was bigger. Then the thought suddenly came to him, 'That's it, that's a good idea!' Chris congratulated himself. He walked in slowly and dropped his towel, right in front of them. Piers boggled at Chris, whilst Danny came to attention.

"C, Captain Redfield...." Danny grabbed desperately for his own towel.

"Oh, don't mind me Corporal, nothing Piers hasn't seen before."

Piers wasn't sure which way to take that last statement, but he could see Chris was posturing, marking his territory. The Captain flexed his massive shoulders and pulled in his abs, it was an impressive pose. He was clearly telling Danny that he was the Alpha male, the top dog, and that Piers was his property, in the simplest and most direct way he knew how. It was pure Chris Redfield.

Piers immediately understood the display was as much for his benefit as it was for Danny's. It was a pointed reminder of their special relationship. And even if, deep down, Chris knew that Piers would never cheat on him, Piers realised that for his Captain, it didn't hurt to make the point occasionally. So he merely grinned at Chris, rather than rise to the bait. The innocent and guileless Corporal Svenson however, seemed rooted to the spot, his jaw slack and his mouth open. There was a distinct look of terror on his face.

Piers decided to break the tension. He stood up, lowered his own towel and headed for the showers. As he passed by the two men he laughed and flicked his towel gently at Chris' personal weapon.

"Quite right Captain, see one, you've seen em' all."

************************

Piers came up to Chris' office with the 15:00 coffee and donuts. "Well that was pretty childish..."

"What?" said Chris, rather too innocently.

Piers thrust his crotch out towards Chris. "That! That display you put on back in the locker room."

"Ha! Did you see his face? Just marking my territory Piers..."

Piers rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you feel you have to. Danny's no threat to you, he's just a friend."

"One you've been seeing a lot of recently."

"And now you've seen everything too. I hope you were satisfied."

"From what I saw there was enough to satisfy most people, ha ha ha!"

"Well, I'm glad you're in such a good mood, because I'd like you to sign my leave application, and some requisitions please."

"What! You never said anything about taking leave, we should discuss these things."

"We're discussing them now." Piers replied sweetly. "After that last mission, Alpha's bottom of the duty roster. I have 3 weeks leave due, now's a convenient time to take it. Andy and Carl are already on leave, if you'd noticed. And Ben's still recovering from that calf injury he got tangling with a BOW. But of course, you've been too busy marking your territory. I'm surprised, I didn't think you were the jealous type."

"I've never had cause before. You've got to admit, you've been sneaking off a lot recently, running with that Danny just about every day, skipping lunch. And then when I saw the two of you naked, at the pond." Chris clenched his fists together.

"I know." said Piers, matter of factly.

"What! How?"

"You left a trail in the grass, there were even paw marks! And your hands were still muddy when you came into the locker room."

"But...?"

"I'm a sniper!" Piers pointed to the side of his head. "The keen eyesight thing!"

"Oh, um, well I had to know."

"And then you jumped to the wrong conclusions. As usual! We were just cooling down after the run."

"You were laughing."

"There's no BSAA regulation about not having fun. We do it all the time on Alpha."

"Yes, but not without me. What did you expect me to think?"

"I expect you to trust me. When have I ever let you down?"

"Um, never." Chris looked down at his feet, Piers was right, as usual. "I'm sorry. You're always there when I need you."

"Well there you go then! Apology accepted. So, do I get my leave?"

Chris sighed. "I suppose so. When does it start?"

"Tomorrow, lunchtime."

"Tomorrow! That's a bit short notice, even for us. Where are you going?"

"Oh, nowhere. You'll see. Try and trust me." Piers gave his best dazzling smile and Chris felt his resolve weaken.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, you owe me after that stunt you just pulled, and Danny's traumatised for life. You probably made him feel..." Piers searched for the right word. "...inadequate."

"Ha! He looked more than well equipped to cope from what I could see."

"I suppose it was funny, heh, heh!" said Piers joining in Chris' laughter. They looked at one another, grinning, like two naughty schoolboys. "What are we like?"

"I messed up." said Chris, "I overreacted, it's a Redfield thing! Shoot first..."

"....say sorry afterwards. Yeh, I know. And I should have been more open about Danny and me. But there really was nothing to hide on that score."

"Alright, so where do I sign?"

"Here, here, here....." Piers shuffled through more papers, "....and here and here. There, all done. You won't regret it."

"Humph!" Chris snorted, "I already am. I still think you're up to something though Piers Nivans."

Piers knew he was walking on thin ice. His partner wasn't daft. But he still needed to keep this one secret. He crossed his fingers behind his back and kissed Chris on the top of his head. "Then you need to have a little more faith Captain."

************************

Piers picked the puppy up from the police dog kennels almost as soon as his leave started. He hadn't felt so excited in ages. He also collected various bits and pieces, the dog basket, a blanket, some bowls for food and water. Danny was on hand to give some final advice, as helpful as ever after he'd made sure Piers was on his own.

"Remember Piers, he's eating four meals a day for now. Here, I've written it all down. Keep it simple, don't deviate or he'll get diarrhoea. And regular timings, puppies like things organised."

Piers laughed, "I can relate to that my friend."

Danny smiled his shy smile. "Good, stick to the schedule and you'll be OK. Oh, we're low on puppy food just now, you'll have to get some from the town vet for the time being. I've written that down too. Um, and there's this, a present from me." Danny handed Piers a small package.

Piers unwrapped it. "A little collar! Oh it's lovely Danny, thank you. Are those lights?"

"Yes, they're LEDs, in the rainbow colours. You can switch them on, off or flashing, so you can find him in the dark. Something...what's that word you said? Something fabulous!

"Aww, bless you!" And before Danny had time to appreciate it, Piers had planted a kiss on his cheek, then got in the truck. Piers grinned happily as he started up the El Camino. "Thank you Danny, thanks for everything, you're a true pal. Now don't forget to call in on the _Deuce of Hearts_ whenever you're passing on patrol, consider it an order. And we'll keep up with the running too. Gotta' keep fit, even on leave."

"Good luck Piers....Oh, have you got a name yet...?" But Piers had already gunned the El Camino. Danny shouted after him. "Piers, drive slowly, there's a puppy on board....!" A hand waved from the car window and Danny sighed as he put a hand to his cheek. ".....two actually."

Piers was so excited introducing the puppy to his new home, he forgot all about getting the dog food until it was suddenly the puppy's next mealtime.

"Shit, shit, shit! I'll have to go into town. Hmm, what can I give you for now? Well, cereals and milk can't hurt, can they? Here you go boy, try some fruit loops." Piers watched the little roly-poly pup waddle up to the bowl. He sniffed the strange food, then tested it with his little pink tongue, satisfied, he began to lap it up.

"Welcome to the _Deuce of Hearts_ little man. Now time for your nap I think. You can stay...where? Hhm, Danny said pups need to socialise at first in the home, not be excluded or shut in the yard. Ha, you can go in the bedroom then. Come on boy, Daddy won't be away for long."

************************

Later that afternoon, Chris returned home alone. It felt odd. He almost always came back with Piers. And where was his Ace? The El Camino was not in the garage. Had he gone somewhere on leave after all? Was he out with that blond policeman? He tried to put the thought from his mind, but it had already soured his mood.

'Perhaps I'll feel better after a shower...and a beer' Chris told himself as he made his way straight into the wet room.

Naked, and still dripping, he padded into the darkened bedroom. He felt something unfamiliar, warm and squishy, between the toes of his left foot. A number of scenarios flashed through his mind, none of them savoury. "What the fu..?" He looked down. "Jesus!" His first thought was that something yellow and slimy had mutated on the floor, he'd seen plenty of that before. Then his nostrils twitched. "Gah, shit! The smell caught in his throat and he had to force himself not to throw-up. In the gloom he saw something black move over by the window. Automatically he dived for cover, behind the bed. If he'd been armed the whatever it was would have been dead.

"Yap! Grr-yap!"

What BOW went 'yap'? Chris peered cautiously over the bed, the 'whatever it was' saw him. "Grr-yap!" As his eyes adapted to the gloom, Chris made out a dog basket by the terrace door.

"A puppy! How did you get here? And where's Piers?"

Chris' thoughts were spinning when the awful odour returned. He looked at his left foot again. "Oh, Yuk!" Chris retreated back to the bathroom, closing the bedroom door behind him. Like all retreats it was undignified, and humiliating. That's what happens when you're naked, hopping on one leg, whilst trying to keep your left foot, the one that's covered in dog poo, off the floor.

The victor wagged his little tail. "Yap!"

************************

Once he'd cleaned himself up Chris went downstairs and texted Piers immediately.

'NIVANS! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU'RE DOING, BUT GET YOUR PERT LITTLE ASS BACK HOME....NOW!'

Piers texted back a short while later. 'Hi babe....why the ~~shitty~~.....shouty text?'

'WHY?....YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY!...GET ON THE PHONE PIERS!'

Not long afterwards Chris' cell rang, it was Piers.

"Hi babe, you seem a bit upset."

"Upset? One disobedient puppy is enough in this house! I told you before, NO dogs! I thought we'd agreed? On your way back you can reflect on your sins whilst you think of a new home for it. Alpha One Out!"

Piers put his cell back in his pocket. "Alpha One? Wtf! I sense a dominant male under threat, by a puppy?'"

Piers arrived home about 20 minutes later. Chris was sat on the end of the sofa, scowling. The little black puppy lay in his lap.

"Hi babe." said Piers cheerily.

"What is this?" Chris picked the pup up by scruff of it's neck with a paw larger than the dog itself.

"That's Ruffington."

"Ruffington?"

"Er, Sir Ruffington actually."

" _SIR_ Ruffington? Is he an Officer?"

"Um, yes, the Third. I thought I'd give him a lineage you know? Some history, like us Nivans's." Piers smiled brightly.

"Sir Ruffington the Third?" Chris said it slowly, in disbelief.

"Yeh, cute name huh? I wanted something extravagant. Back home in Carmel our family dogs were always given really boring names, like Charlie or Biscuit."

"Well, _Sir_ Ruffington, not to mention the _Third_ , just about takes the biscuit Piers! I'm surprised he's not a Christopher too!"

"Oh, yeah, that would totally work, Sir Christopher Ruffington the Third, fabulous!"

"Damnit Piers, his name is bigger than he is. He's a fucking dog, not some member of the British aristocracy!"

"......"

"Well?"

"Don't shout at him. GSD's are very sensitive to tone you know."

"He's a GSD? Ha! You've been sold a pup Piers. He looks more like a fluffy black teddy bear to me."

"That's what Claire wanted to call him, Monsieur Fuzzy Fluff..."

"Claire knows about...this?" Chris shook the puppy.

"Careful! Don't keep shaking him, he's not a rookie.

"That's where you're meant to hold them, by the scruff of the neck."

"What, rookies?"

"No dammit! Puppies! So, Claire..?"

"Yeh, I snapchatted her some pictures of him earlier. Hang on, I'll get his basket from the bedroom, he'll be safer in that." As Piers sprinted up the stairs, Chris looked at his watch.

"One elephant, two elephants, three elephants, fou....."

"Eewww! Christopher, what the....!"

Chris smiled sadistically as he shouted out after Piers. "Oh, I forgot to mention, _Sir_ Christopher left you his calling card. You'd better pick it up! Perhaps you should call him Ruffington the _Turd_? Ha ha ha!"

Chris sat the puppy back on his lap and growled at it.

Ruff cocked his head to one side and yapped back.

"Well, you got balls kiddo, I'll say that for you. Don't get too attached to 'em though."

Ruff yapped again, twice. "Aww, you can count too. Ha!"

Chris needed to think fast whilst Piers cleaned-up upstairs. His Ace was obviously besotted, but he had to be firm. He'd broken the no pets rule, bought a puppy unannounced, and got up to god knows what with that bubble-butt blond dog handler behind his back doing it probably. He had to be firm. No backing down. Chris ruffled the pup's ears, it tried to bite his thumb but it was too big for it's mouth. "Hmm, you are kinda' cute I suppose." He heard Piers coming back down the stairs and put his best scowl back on.

"Ground-rules Nivans, now!"

Piers took Ruff and gently put him in the basket, then sat down next to Chris.

"And don't roll your eyes at me Lieutenant! I'm not so easily won over by the cute puppy routine as I used to be."

Piers pouted.

"Or that! Listen up Ace. I made the no pets rule for good reasons. Operational reasons. We're away a lot, at the drop of a hat. We don't need more emotional ties back at home to worry about. We have a busy routine, work, training, more work. We're already fully committed, 24/7. Who looks after him when we're away? Where does he go when we're on base? What happens if we don't come back....well, if we don't, you know? You understand what I'm saying here?" They were all valid reasons, it hadn't occurred to Chris that Piers might have his own for wanting a dog.

"Well, as for being away, Danny says..."

"Danny says," mimicked Chris sarcastically. "I wondered when he'd get mentioned."

Piers' eyes flashed, something inside him suddenly snapped.

"You're jealous aren't you? Of the puppy, of Danny, of my having a life that might not just revolve around you all of the time. There's nothing between me and Danny. You want the truth? You're such a part of me now I can't bear it when you're away. And don't tell me you don't feel the same. I thought a puppy would help both of us during those dark days, there'd be a little of each of us in him, a symbol of our bond. Jesus Chris, do you know how bad I feel when I come home and you're not here with me? Do you? I hate being alone, in an empty house, I hate watching you go somewhere without me. I just wanted some company dammit, ever since Lan...." He couldn't even say the name. "I hate being left, alright? I fucking hate it...." Piers was almost in tears now.

Chris sat open-mouthed, aghast. He'd expected some argument, but nothing like this.

"Piers, oh my dear sweet Piers, I never, I...Oh Christ, why didn't you say? Come here. Oh my poor baby, hush now. I'm so so sorry, I didn't think. You're always so calm, collected." He could feel Piers sucking in air, his chest heaving with emotion. "Hey now, let it out, there there..." Chris cradled Piers in his massive arms, rocking him gently, back and forth.

Gradually Piers' sobbing subsided. "Can't we keep him Chris....please? It would mean so much."

"OK babe, I'll tell you what, We can have him on trial for a few days, er, weeks, see how it goes, how 'bout that, hmm?"

Piers sniffled, he realised that was as good as a yes coming from Chris. "Would you.....for me?"

"Of course, anything for my Ace."

Piers looked over Chris' shoulder at the little puppy......watching them both intently with eyes that were still blue......and smiled through his tears. The Nivanfield family had just gotten bigger.

************************

The next day, whilst Piers was fussing over Ruff's evening meal, it was Chris who decided he would go for an early run. With Mac's help, he'd got the timing to perfection. Danny Svenson was alone on foot patrol, just returning from the _Seven of Clubs_ roadside gate.

"Ah, Corporal Svenson, just the man."

Danny saluted nervously, he still hadn't gotten over their last encounter. He wished he had Thor by his side. "C, Captain Redfield?"

"Piers, er Lieutenant Nivans that is, told me how you'd helped him choose a puppy. I'd like to thank you I hadn't realised how lonely he got when I'm away, said he wanted some company."

"Y, yes Sir, he did mention that. And he also said he wanted to train a dog to support the SOUs, in a combat role. Some project he had in mind called Cerberus. A very good name I thought. Cerberus was a guard dog in Greek mythology you know."

"Oh, did he now? How interesting. Please, do go on." Chris flashed his best Dadfield smile at the uneasy young corporal.

"Well, that's why Ruff's an official BSAA dog now, on our books. You signed the permits yourself Sir, if you remember?"

"Ah, I see. I sign so many things Corporal, it must have slipped my mind. But all is becoming clear now. By the way Danny, I can call you that I hope? Any friend of Piers is a friend of mine. And you must call me Chris when I'm off-duty like this."

"Yes Sir, er, Chris." Danny smiled weakly.

Chris watched the tall man's Adam's apple bob up and down. 'Boy's a bundle of nerves.' he thought to himself. So Chris put a big friendly arm around Danny's broad shoulders, stealing an admiring glance at his bubble-butt as he did so. Piers was right, it really did look magnificent in tight combat pants.

"Um...did Piers say anything else by the way.......?"

************************

Three weeks later, and Piers was back at work. He'd just taken Chris his 11:00 coffee.

"Hi Ace, how does it feel being back after all that puppy-rearing leave?

Piers pouted. "Like I've never been away, still bringing you coffee and donuts on demand! And the paperwork! There's piles of it on my desk."

"Ha! What goes around comes around Piers, just make sure you know what you're signing for. Ha ha ha!"

Piers rolled his eyes, he'd suspected Chris was behind the paper mountain.

Chris smiled. "Aww, I missed my No. 2. I had to borrow Rob Ellis' lieutenant for the duration but he's not like mine if you know what I mean?" Chris squeezed Piers' butt affectionately.

"You know I still can't get over that dominant male incident between you and Danny in the locker room." said Piers. "I'm surprised you didn't..."

"Didn't what?"

"Actually mark me, like Ruff did to your boots this morning."

Chris looked down in dismay. "These, my new ones? The ones I've been wearing all morning? Eww!"

"Yep, seems like you're not the top dog around here after all. Two has become two and a half. You're Ruff's now, he's staked his claim, ha ha!"

Chris could still hear his laughter as Piers went back to the lieutenant's office on the floor below. Two large, calloused, fists thudded into the Captain's desk.

"Damn that pup!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did writing it. As ever, your comments are always appreciated. nimrod :))


End file.
